We dont know but we also know
by SecretforRahasia
Summary: HopeMin/ Jung hoseok X Park Jimin/ Romance/ Oneshoot/ Cinta yang lebih dari sekedar saudara. Cinta yang egois, ingin memiliki dan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Cinta yang setingkat dengan kata memuja.


**We don't know but we also know**

 **Jung Hoseok x Park Jimin**

 **HopeMin**

 **Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

Kita semua tau siapa pemilik _eyes smile_ itu. Kita juga tau siapa namja yang punya tinggi badan paling minim, bertubuh gempal dengan jari-jari pendek gemuknya yang luar biasa imut, sekaligus pemilik perut kotak-kotak bagai potongan coklat yang kurang ajar sexy.

Imut, manly, dan sexy dalam sekali sentuhan. Park Jimin. Siapa lagi?

Namja yang mampu meluluhkan siapa pun yang melihat senyumnya. Memenjarakan hati dalam pesonanya yang tidak pernah pudar. _Seriously_ , semua bagian tubuh Park Jimin, bisa membuat otak menjadi kotor seketika hanya dengan menatapnya.

Ceria, hangat, dan bersinar. Seperti itulah Park Jimin yang kita tau.

Namun semua itu hanyalah beberapa hal tentang Park Jimin yang terlihat. Siapa sangka bahwa sebenarnya Park Jimin itu sensitive, mudah merajuk, dan egois.

Terlalu sensitive saat melihat orang yang disukainya akrab dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Juga mudah merajuk dan tidak puas dengan hal yang tidak disukainya, dan egois. terlalu egois jika sudah menyangkut dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Yoongi Hyung! Kenapa banyak sekali fans yang membuat cerita tentang kita? Apa aku terlalu dekat denganmu?" tanya Jimin suatu ketika kepada namja seputih kapas yang manis seperti gula itu.

Suga menatap jengah karena kosentrasinya untuk bekerja dengan pacar tercintanya, laptop, terganggu. "Genyang kka, Jimin-a!" usir Suga dengan kalimat singkat, jelas, dan sadis. Berharap namja itu mengerti dan segera meninggalkannya.

"Dan kenapa cerita tentang Hopi Hyung dan Taehyungie banyak sekali?" gerutu Jimin –lagi. Tidak menangkap maksud Suga.

"YAA!" teriak Suga jengkel, "Berhenti bermain ponsel dan latih saja dancemu dengan baik, Park Jimin! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar gerutuan tidak pentingmu itu! …blablabla…"

Jimin segera meloncat turun dari ranjang Suga dan cepat-cepat berlari keluar sementara si pemilik kamar masih mengomelinya. Suga itu memang selalu jutek. Tapi saat jengkel, dia bisa berbicara panjang lebar tanpa henti seperti lirik lagu rap dengan kata-kata sadis yang bisa membuat telinga siapa pun sakit mendengarnya.

Ditutupnya pintu kamar Suga hingga suara omelan namja gula itu teredam, tidak terdengar lagi. Senyum Jimin mengembang saat melihat kekasihnya sedang tidur di sofa. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu naik ke sofa, merangkak perlahan diatas tubuh namja yang tidak bergerak itu. Jimin sengaja, meniup telinga namja itu lembut, menggodanya. Sampai sepasang lengan tiba-tiba saja merengkuhnya, menarik tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke atas tubuh itu. Jimin tertawa sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hyung, lepaskan aku!" pintanya dengan napas tersendat karena tubuhnya tengah didekap erat.

"Shiero!" jawab namja yang mendekapnya kuat-kuat sambil menenggelamkan potongan hidungnya dalam helaian rambut halus Jimin yang harum.

"Hyung jebal…" rengek Jimin.

Sepasang lengan itu mengendur, membuat Jimin kembali mendapatkan udaranya. Tubuhnya tidak beranjak dari atas tubuh sang kekasih, ia menumpukan lengannya di atas dada namjanya sambil saling menatap.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau jelek!" saut Jimin dengan tawa tertahan.

Sedetik sebelum pinggangnya dirayapi Jemari yang membuatnya menggeliat hebat sambil tertawa kegelian.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya kekasihnya masih sibuk menggelitiki bagian tubuh Jimin yang sensitive.

"Ka-u jel-lek," ulang Jimin dengan suara terputus-putus, kepayahan oleh ulah sang kekasih.

"Mwo?"

"Hyung, hentikan!" teriak Jimin saat jemari itu semakin gencar menggelitikinya, "Aku menyerah, jebal!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau tampan, Hopi Hyung!" sahut Jimin cepat, "Sangat tampan!"

Napas Jimin naik turun, kepalanya terkulai diatas dada Hoseok. Tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Kau membuatku terbangun, chim!"

Jimin tersentak, secepat kilat beranjak dari tubuh kekasihnya. Terlalu cepat hingga tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh dengan kepala terbentur tepi meja. Ia mengaduh keras, duduk di lantai sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit disertai derai tawa Hoseok.

Bibir Jimin ikut tersenyum melihat tawa itu, "Gara-gara kau!" rajuknya. Membuat Hoseok beranjak dari acara berbaringnya, mendekap kepala Jimin gemas dan melayangkan satu kecupan di dahi namja itu.

Jimin merengut sementara Hoseok mengelus pipinya lembut. Menatap dengan mata coklat hangatnya. Membuat detik seolah berhenti. Entah hanya perasaan Jimin saja, atau Hoseok memang semakin mendekat padanya. Jimin memejamkan mata saat merasakan deru napas Hoseok menyapu wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras hingga…

"YEEEESSSSS!"

Suara teriakan Jungkook menggema disertai suara erangan Taehyung dari ruang sebelah, tempat mereka bermain game. Sukses menghancurkan suasana romantis yang tercipta dalam dunia Hopemin. Membuat Jimin dan Hoseok saling tertawa karena ciuman gagal mereka. Tapi itu tidak lama. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Hoseok akhirnya meraih dagu Jimin lalu menempelkan bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Melumat bibir tebal Jimin yang selembut marsmallow. Membasahinya dengan saliva, menciptakan bunyi decakan. Menggigit pelan hingga Jimin mengerang tertahan. Sampai_

BRAAAK

Keduanya terlonjak saling memisahkan diri, terkejut oleh suara keras yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Menatap satu object, si tersangka yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah keruh. Jemarinya masih memegang _knop_ pintu yang baru saja dibantingnya dengan keras.

"Pergi ke kamar dan jangan muncul di hadapanku. Kalian menyakiti mataku!" perintah Suga dengan kalimat sadisnya.

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Galak sekali, Hyung!"

"Pantas Yoongi Hyung belum punya pacar," timpal Jimin.

"Mwo?" mata Suga mendelik, sudah bersiap mencincang dongsaeng kurang ajarnya sebelum mereka buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar. Membuat namja semanis gula itu mendesah pelan sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kepalanya berisi pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang dilontarkan Jimin tadi. Kenapa banyak sekali yang membuatnya menjadi pasangan Jimin? Apa mereka tidak melihat bagaimana tatapan Park Jimin kepada Jung Hoseok?

Well, tentu saja mereka tidak tau.

Jimin terlalu pintar menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan frustasinya dibalik senyuman malaikatnya itu. Bukan, bukan saat ia dekat dengan Suga. Tapi saat Hoseok dekat dengan Taehyung. Tidak ada yang tau seberapa sakitnya Jimin melihat Hoseok harus mencium Taehyung dalam variety rocky king mereka atau di acara lainnya. Dan ia harus menahan semua itu dengan tawa palsu karena Jung Hoseok belum menjadi miliknya. Belum tau isi hatinya.

Puncaknya saat syuting variety show Bangtan Gayo untuk V app. Saat lagi-lagi takdir membuat Taehyung menjadi pasangan Hoseok. Mereka harus memainkan peran Han Ji Woon dan Hyun Bin dalam drama Secret Garden. Di hadapan kamera, Jimin masih bisa memakai topeng tersenyumnya. Tapi begitu sampai dorm, ia menjadi sangat berbeda.

Tidak berbicara dan mengabaikan semua member. Hoseok yang dekat dengan semua member dan selalu menjadi _mood maker_ , merasa ada yang salah dengan Jimin. Dia menggamit lengan Jimin, menariknya lembut menuju kamar mereka. Meminta Taehyung untuk tidur bersama Jungkook malam itu.

Awalnya Jimin masih bungkam. Tapi Hoseok selalu tau cara untuk memancingnya, membuat Jimin meluapkan emosinya. Semuanya. Semuanya hingga tak tersisa. Termasuk perasaannya, rasa frustasi, marah dan sakit yang dirasakannya. Dan Hoseok hanya memberikan satu hal sebagai balasannya. Satu hal yang bisa membungkam Jimin.

Ciuman.

Hoseok membuat Jimin menghentikan kata-katanya dengan mengecup bibir itu. Menjawabnya dengan lumatan pelan. Apa yang ingin diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata semua ia refleksikan dengan pangutan dalam itu. Membuat Jimin akhirnya mengerti bahwa ia, sepesial untuk Jung Hoseok.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Aku hanya mengatakannya kepadamu Jimin a… Tidak pada yang lainnya."

Jimin menatap tidak mengerti. Apa ia sudah melewatkan sesuatu?

"Aku mencintaimu…"

O-oh… Jimin terheyak. Tentu saja ia ingat. Hal itu membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar sepanjang hari seperti orang idiot. Saat Hoseok memposting di twitter kalimat 'Jimin-a saranghae' beserta foto Hoseok yang sedang mencium pucuk kepalanya. Karena ia memberikan hadiah untuk ulang tahun namja itu.

Tentu saja tidak ada fans yang tau seberapa besar cinta Park Jimin untuk Jung Hoseok. Cinta yang lebih dari sekedar saudara. Cinta yang egois, ingin memiliki dan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Cinta yang setingkat dengan kata memuja.

Tapi fans tidak semuanya tidak tau. Saat melihat bagaimana tatapan Park Jimin untuk Jung Hoseok, kita tau bahwa selalu ada cinta di sana. Juga cemburu dan ketulusan.

Benar, kita. Aku, juga kalian. Benar kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Well, saya tidak yakin saat menulis ini, tapi ini benar yang saya rasakan untuk keduanya. Jung hoseok dan Park Jimin. Sejak menyukai Bangtan dan menonton semua acaranya, entah kenapa mata saya selalu nggak bisa berpaling dari raut wajah Jimin dan tatapannya untuk Hoseok. Padahal saya suka chemistry untuk Vhope couple. Tapi seriously, tatapan Jimin ke Hoseok itu like something #plak Karena itu sebelumnya saya selalu suka menulis kisah cinta segitiga VHopeMin. Yang ujung-ujungnya Hoseok selalu mencintai Jimin. Apa ada diantara kalian yang sependapat tentang tatapan itu? HopeMin shiper?**

 **Semua tulisan saya sebelumnya sudah pindah lapak ke btsficsecret. Wordpress . com**

 **Terima kasih.**


End file.
